


When You Are Home

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though time is short. The two make the best of it before the double-oh has to leave again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Are Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was made a a Christmas gift for the sweet 'Quartermissy'. I hope you had a very lovely Christmas! And if you ever need anything or anyone, I'll be right here.^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this while listening to 'Dido's - Don't leave home' I love it and I think it kinda goes nicely with there relationship.:) she's great, check her out!

Moist air made tired lungs feel heavy and thick as moisture clung to the walls. The room was quiet, blocking out the sounds of the streets far below, making the young man feel like the world had stopped, on hold, as he and his mate made their own world spin inside.

The London signature weather, tapped cold raindrops, gently on the long clear window pane, making the sleepy eye'd males pillow, into a canvas of leaking tears, splaying the liquid fingered shadows over his face as well. 

Long dark lashes, fanned as Emerald eyes watched the faint glow of his bed-room floor. The room would have been black if not for the old lit light poll, from down the street, glowing in a yellow urban haze, that illuminated a small corner of the bedroom. It left Q wondering if he were awake, sleeping or in that blissful middle, that made him feel comforted and calm. 

The carpeted rug, he found interest to, was twisted from earlier clumsy feet that had kicked it up in a rush to get to the soft bed. He could still feel the plush mattress and silk sheets pooling under his back as his front was covered in firm, hot, flesh of his lover. 

Melting his tension and stress away from his stiff shoulders, as the brute-carful hands coveted at flushed skin, that begged to be explored and touched. How many breaths were lost to the dark that night, when the double-oh would just touch him the right way. Making him sigh and squirm under unwavering blue eyes and an un-breaking touch. 

He blinked at the memory, as his hand resting by his chest, fingered at the ending point of his pillow. Eyes lost in the images from his mind, and skin reminiscing of the others skin against his own. He let his heavy lids remain close as he breathed longingly for the smell of the other mans warmed body and lingering cologne wafting around the space that his body had claimed to. 

He exhaled the humid air through one nostril hole, as the other was blocked off by the plush pillow the side of his face was nestled into. His dream like awareness was slowly numbing his surroundings into only what his active mind wanted to see. Closed eyes and muted ears, unaware to the other man walking quietly into the shared room. 

The figure, outlined by dim light, gave one last ruffle to his wet hair, then dropped the moist towel to the dresser as he past. 

Moist feet, plopped against the glazed wooden floor, leaving wet evidence to Q's floor that would soon dry without a trace.

Careful hands pulled the sheets of the unoccupied side of the bed down, so that he could find his place back on the mattress. Slowly warming up, as he found his cooled place, beside the other in the ruffled sheets. 

A heated breath, ghosted softly into a round ear, making the waking boy's warm skin feel cool under the voice that whispered words he never knew he wanted to hear or to be said to. He felt a sleepy smile pull at his lips, as the words turned to kisses at his temple, drifting to his neck in a direct movement that made the victim purr under the welcomed touch. He felt his own vocal cords hum and he wondered if he actually said something or if he was dreaming it.

The larger body shifted behind him, finding the gap that separated them and filled it with his own body, allowing no space in between the two. 

"My little Q, is falling asleep on me."

Q felt his lips rise again at the accusation, from the velvet voice close to his jaw line, moving once again to shower him in slow meaningful pecks at the crown of his ear. 

The body above him shifted away, as Q rolled himself onto his back to look the other in the eyes. He had to blink a couple times before his eyes could adjust. The constant fog of bad eye sight, making him not able to look clearly into the face he became so attached to. 

"I was merely resting my eyes." 

Q's bangs had become a mess from the pillow, and now tickled his forehead, like ants were crawling on his skin.

Bond licked the inside of his cheek, as a smile pulled crookedly on his lips. He lowered himself onto his side close enough to Q, so that his chest was met with the others shoulder. He found himself, watching his own hand caress the others cheek and sensitive finger tips, feeling the quartermasters soft sleep heated skin. 

"You looked asleep." 

Bond pushed the accusation a bit further. His fingers finding the others brow of something of interest, as he watched for the others reaction. Rubbing his thumb in a repeated motion, till it moved to trace lines down to the others features.

Q let his eyes fall close, and enjoyed the pampering, snuggling up to rest his cheek into the crook of where breast met arm. Breathing in the scent that had taken over his currently broken dream. 

"Only because you were taking your merry time in my shower." 

Bond readjusted his head that rested on his propped up hand. Taking a moment to ponder on what he said.

"I had not been gone long."

He mumbled, watching his lover try his best not to smile that sleepy smile that left Bond shamefully mushy. Oh what power the boy had over him was troubling. 

Q wrinkled his nose, to cover over the smile his body tried to react with. 

"You were gone long enough." Q unintentional whined. His words coming out with a child like complaint. 

Bond found himself growing weaker.

Q groaned when Bond didn't reply, rolling till his face was smashed into his agent. Wrapping thin, warm arms around the larger man. His soft hair ticking Jame's nose and filling his sinuses with the boys sooething smell.

"I'm sorry, my dear."

Q decided not to answer, feeling not a need to reply to the agent. Instead, he focused his attention on relishing the body pressed into him, taking in ever detail of the double-oh's aura and body, and nestling it into a place of his mind that wasn't allowed to be interrupted or touched. Just only to be filled with this very man. 

He settled back into sleep, falling under the double-oh's spell of drifting caresses, comforting words and of peaceful silence that Q wished he could always have at his side.

Bond sighed, as he listened to the others breath, softly turn into little snores. 

He pressed his lips into Q's temple, loving the way the curls pushed delicately onto his nose, as he held himself there. Pulling away only far enough, so that he could whisper into the others ear.

"I will be quicker next time."

Bond wasn't sure if he were talking about the shower, or the last assignment he had been gone on, for the last three long months. Or perhaps it was this new assignment that he's already planned on leaving for in the morning. His work taking him clear across the world. Meaning, far away from his Q. 

Either way, James would do his best to come back home as quickly as he could this time, to wrap his arms around the boy and kiss him in all the right places, that he knew his little quartermaster loved to be touched.

He let his eyes remain open as he watched the other rest. Fingers gliding over soft skin and warm flesh, pondering on the best way he should leave in the morning. A way that would leave Q with some type of closure, that would let the quartermaster think clearly till his return. 

Bond wouldn't fall alseep that night. Knowing it would be the last he would get to see the feisty boy for a long while, and he didn't want to miss a moment of it, as long as he still had a little time to gaze apon his lovely features. 

Xx

Sunrise came all to quickly and the rainy morning predicted a gloomy day, as Q opened his eyes to find only himself in his bed. He lied there a while longer, feeling that usual hollow, echo, riverberate in his chest. The rain continued to fall on into the morning, but hearing the gap of silence in between each pat against his window, let him know it had slowed down into a drizzle, since last night. 

He made himself get up after a while, knowing lying in dirty sheets, and sulking over what was to be, wasn't going to help anybody.  
His legs led him to the joining bathroom to the shower that still smelt of Bonds personally favored shampoo. 

He washed the air of Bond's fresh scent, and replaced it with his own shampoo. Hating how the smell slowly changed the moist air into his lonely one. He left his pride on the side lines as he finished up his washing with a last scrub through, with the agents peppery soap. 

The kitchen was quiet and still, as his socked feet fell silent to each step on the faux wooden floor. The sun trying to find the surface through the gray clouds, speckled a shattered light through out the open space, through one of the long windows. 

He felt himself sigh through a smile as the only thing sitting on the counter was a note and a baby blue mug sitting on top of the paper.

He stood before the counter, with the letter held gentle in between both hands, as his ankles were brushed by one of his cats greeting him with purrs and soft mewling requests to be fed. The words spilling off his tongue as he found a need to read the letter aloud to himself, hearing Bonds smug voice as he spoke. 

"Be back soon, if I shouldn't die. Bond" 

Q shook his head as he dropped the paper to the clean counter before picking up the mug and turning to the stove to turn on the heat. Heating the water that the agent always found time to prepare before his departure. 

As Q waited for the kettle to whistle, he stared off into space as his hands cupped the mug. Brushing his thumb over the hard material that was held shortly ago by the one his mind was lost to. 

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud whistle and the jingle of a fleeing cats cat collar, startled by the shrill noise. He quickly removed the kettle from off the heat and added the steaming liqued to his already prepared mug. The sugar melting away as the tea bag, blossomed its foggy color into the water. 

He found himself a seat at the counter, breathing in the calming aroma of his tea, as it mixed into the lingering smell of the agents coffee from that early morning. He imagined the other man getting his coffee ready like he normally does when he's home. The odd little conversations that they had, making him wish all the more that the other man was still there. 

When he finished his morning tea, he dropped the mug into the sink, right beside the other empty one, that Bond assumed Q would clean for him.  
He fed the cats and properly dressed himself, before he locked the door behind him, to go out and live his productive life, as he left the life he loved living on hold.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be longer, but... Yah. I didn't know what else to add. Haha
> 
> This was my first 00Q fic! Please be gentle with me! I'm still getting accustomed to writing the characters. 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr now if anyone is interested! I go as 'fingertipsonbrokenglass' I post all my art, fics and future ideas or updates there. Check it out.:)


End file.
